Scarred
by ForeverFanatic1779
Summary: "Hello, Henry..." That all too familiar voice has returned again. Only this time, coming in stronger. Henry has a strange encounter with Adam, who has made up a poison. Unexpectedly, Henry is injected with it. With this poison, Henry will feel pain from his worse deaths every time he returns. But not only that, he keeps the scars from recent deaths as well.
1. Chapter 1: Poisoned

**So, I said I was coming up with a full chapter Forever fanfic, and here it is! Erm, the first chapter at least. I came up with this plot out of the clear blue. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Forever.**

"Henry, the board is set up!" Abe called to his father, who was cleaning up a mess he had made with a rat in his lab. "Abraham, do you know how hard it is to clean up rat intenstines?" Henry hollered back, carefully picking up bits and pieces of the demoloished rat.

"Well, maybe if you didn't dissect a rat because you were bored, we could get this chess game on the road." Abe replied, spinning a Bishop around while he waited. Henry rolled his eyes, but did not answer. Yes, he has been bored. Work had been slow lately, not many deaths.

Finally, he picked up the skin of the rat and put it into the bag with the rest of it. As usual, his lab tidy and organized. He removed his rubber gloves , then quickly walked over to the stairs and jogged up to the shop. "It's about time." Abe said, as his father sat down across from him. "Sorry, I had to examine something. Even if it was just a rat you had caught in the kitchen." Henry said, looking down at the board to see that he was black this time and Abe got to go first.

Abe moved one of his Pawns two spaces ahead. "You always do that." Henry exclaimed, rolling his eyes just to annoy Abe. "Hey, if you have a chance to move more than one lousy square, take it." Abe tried to explain, but he knew his father would come back and beat him, maybe even for that mistake.

Henry smirked as he was about to move, but the phone suddenly began to ring. "I'll get it." Abe said, getting up from the table and walking over to the phone. Henry slowly moved one of his Pawns forward two, as well.

"Hello." Abe said, soon a very familiar voice spoke on the other end of the line.

_"Hey, Abe! Is Henry there?" _Jo asked in a quite perky tone.

"Yep, he is. Body?" Abe said, smirking slightly.

Jo laughed and said, _"Mhm, figured he had been bored."_

Abe shook his head slowly and said, "You have no idea. Anyways," He then turned around to Henry and said, "It's Jo!" Henry smiled and quickly sprung from his seat. "Thank goodness!" He said, with a sigh of relief.

He placed the black phone to his ear and said, "Hello, Detective. Where's the scene?"

_"Someone sounds excited." _Jo teased lightly.

"I'm excited because I've been missing the excitement of a fresh, new body." Henry said in his bouncy English accent.

_"Then I won't keep you any longer. The scene is in front of my apartment, actually. I wasn't home last night, so no worries. Though it may have helped if I WAS home." _Jo explained.

"Well, at least you weren't hurt. I'm on my way!" Henry said, with a feeling of relief inside.

_"Alright, see you in a bit."_ Jo said, hanging up. Henry placed the phone onto the reciever and quickly walked over to grab his coat and scarf.

"Now, what the heck is this?" Abe asked, pointing at the chess board. "A simple future counter attack, I'll be back later!" Henry said, before dashing out the door. Abe stared at the board, knowing that he already was going to lose.

Henry strided down the sidewalk, with his hands in his pockets. The air was quite chilly, pigeons chirped overhead, and small gusts of wind blew through the trees. Sooner than enough, he made it to the front of his coworker's apartment.

"Hey, doc." Mike said, quite happy to be working again with the M.E. "Hello, detective Hanson." Henry replied, smiling kindly. He bent under the yellow police tape and took a pair of gloves from one of the policemen.

Jo, who was speaking with other detectives, quickly trotted over. "Hey, Henry." She said, walking up next to him. "Hello!" Henry said cheerfully, then kneeling down next to the body.

It was a man around 27 years of age. "So, we've been waiting to here the famous, 'This man was murdered' for quite some time." Mike said, laughing quietly. Henry had hardly looked at the body for 25 seconds, but looked up and said, "Sorry to dissapoint you, but this was an accident." Mike shrugged his shoulders and said, "Seriously? No bodies for a few days and we finally get one, and it's just an accident? Well this stinks." Jo chuckled and said, "I know, I was expecting an intense, epic murder." Henry smirked and said, "To be honest, so was I."

He stood up and pointed at skid marks on the street. "Those skid marks indicate that a car, probably a minivan, tried to stop before hitting him," He explained. "And obviously did not succeed." He added.

"But, who would hit a person and just drive away?" Jo asked with a queer look on her face. "A criminal, or an insane mom." Mike said, looking down at the body. "Insane mom?" Henry asked with a puzzled look. "You said it was a minivan!" Mike exclaimed. Henry made a thin smile, but then looked back down at the body.

"Apparantly from the vector of the body, he was hit from the side." He said, feeling the abdomen to count how many broken ribs there were. "3 broken ribs, broken collar bone, and a minor fracture to the tibia," He began to say. "And a disloacated right Patella." He added, but then saw Jo looking at him strangley. "Dislocated knee." Henry explained, which he had to do quite often.

"Hold on a sec, why would he be beaten up so much if the car tried to stop before hitting him." Mike asked curiously. "Because, the car isn't what killed him." Henry replied. Jo looked at Mike and said, "We must have a new motive!" She was smiling with excitement. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but quite a dull one. The foul smell on him is vomit, and only this kind of smell would come from achlohol. So he obviously was drunk," Henry said, then looked around at the bars around the street. "So I suggest you ask around." He added.

Mike rolled his eyes and said, "Well this is just monotonous." Jo smirked at him and said, "Monotonus? I think you've been hanging around Henry too long." Henry stared at him and said, "That IS a queer choice of words, Detective." Mike ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Just trying to sound smart." Henry made a chuckle in his throat, but still went on about the body.

"2 broken ribs and the broken collar bone was from the fight, and one broken rib, fractured tibia, and the dislocated knee is from the car." He explained, but quickly stopped talking and looked behind him.

"Henry, is something wrong?" Jo asked in concerned tone.

Henry looked up at her and said, "Um, yes. But could I please check something? I'll only be a jiff." Jo nodded and said, "Sure, go ahead." It wasn't like Henry to go somewhere in the middle of a case. Henry quickly began to walk away and said, "Thank you." As he walked towards an alley.

He looked around the corner down the dark area, and slowly walked in. "Where are you, what do you want?" Henry asked in a stressed voice.

"Don't be so paranoid, Henry." A much too familiar voice said. Henry's skin turned pale as he saw Adam, completely dressed in black, walking toward him.

"What do you want from me?" Henry asked again, this time trembling with fear. "There's something I want to give to you." Adam said, standing next to the much younger immortal. "W-what are you talking about?" Henry asked with a shaky voice.

"You see Henry, in our time you are young. You are but a teenager. So I've been thinking," Adam said. Henry watched his every move, knowing he could pull something anytime. "What better immortal to try this on other than a young one." He added.

Suddenly, quicker than quick, Henry felt something pierce his thigh. He looked down to see a large serenge being pressed into his leg. The pain was sharp, and the needle was thick. He tried not to holler, so nobody would come running, but he wanted to.

He then felt cold liquid being injected into his body. The next thing he knew, he was on the concrete, sweating and finding it hard to breath.

Adam was bent down next to him saying, "Glad you're still alive, that looked intense." Henry's eyes were bloodshot and his whole body could not stop shaking. "W-what did y-you do..." He slowly and quietly stuttered out.

Adam made a gurgle in his throat and said, "That's a new poison I've been working on for years. You'll see the effect soon."

Henry's head was spinning, everything around him seemed to be a blur. Just then, Adam took out a small knife and placed it on Henry's neck, on his Jugular Vein. Henry had no energy to defend himself.

"Hope you're ready for a dip." Adam said, before cutting deep into the vein. As it was the Jugular Vein, Henry bled out almsot instantly.

His body vainished, and he came up back in the Hudson with a gasp. Only, he felt something he had never felt before when returning.

**Thank you guys so much for reading! The second chapter will most likely come out next week. Depending on how much school I have. Please follow and review! So much more is coming, and I always have a ton of room for improvement. All advice is taken up and used. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**EXPLANATION: So, I know it took a while for this puny little lame chapter to come out. But just remember that I am only 12, and I have a busy life of my own. Studying, been sick lately, and just... Bah. And when I began to write this chapter a couple of nights ago, my laptop decided to go all weird and just turn into a black screen. (Of all times...) Don't worry, it's okay. I'm in the process of fixing it. ("And let's not forget about the Black Screen Death." Sorry, I couldn't help but spin off a Forever quote.) So, I am currently using my tablet for the time being. It's a pain to write on here, but I wanted to update something. This chapter is hardly a chapter at all, but it's something. It brings in an OC. *Jumps excitingly* I just didn't want to wait any longer to update. I know this isn't my best writing, but I kind of did it on the spot. Thanks for understanding!**

The cold New York City wind bit Henry's face, drenched with water. Suddenly, he began to feel a pain that he had felt before. The gunshot wound in his chest from his first death shot strikes of pain through his body. It was hard to stay afloat and try to swim to the surface. He gritted his teeth in agony. He looked down at his chest, but nothing looked different. He ever so slowly swam to land, but stopped almost half way. A small cry of pain came from his lips, as it had now became unbearable. His body went numb and the next thing he new, the world turned black around him. Soon, he quickly washed up to the edge of the river.

As soon as he washed up into view, Claire, a 21 year old girl, walked past and noticed him. She quickly ran over and dragged him completely out of the water. She instantly whipped her phone out and dialled 911.

_"911, what's your emergency?" _A woman on the other line began to say.

"I just found a man by the Hudson, he's unconscious... And naked." Claire said her fast paced English accent.

_"Okay, give me your location and an ambulance will sent out immediately." _The woman replied.

Claire gave her the location and hung up. Henry strangely looked familiar to her, but she just thought it was deja vu. She felt his neck for a pulse and felt a fast paced one.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And just an FYI, the release of the next chapter will vary on when I get my laptop fixed. **


	3. Chapter 3: Relations

**'Ello, Mates! So, after a long amount of waiting, it is finally here! I am SO grateful for all of the awesome reviews and for how many people have faved and followed! This is brought so much joy to me and I can't say thank you enough. I am completely STUNNED of how many people have been reading this. **

The next morning, Henry finally woke up in a hospital. Bright sunlight shone through the window and into his eyes. He squinted his eyes and looked across the room to see Abe, asleep in a chair. And in another chair was Jo, tapping away on her phone.

Jo looked up when she heard the sheets rustle. She stared at her partner, but did not say anything. She only folded her lips and made a thin smile.

Henry did the same to her, but after a few seconds he said, "How long have I-"

But before he could finish Jo quickly answered, "A day." She slowly rose from her seat and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Luckily, a young nurse found you. By the Hudson..." Jo explained, pausing and smirking at Henry.

Henry smiled timidly at her and said, "This time, I have no explaination."

Jo looked down at the floor, then looked back up at him. "And I believe you. You were unconcious when you were found." She said.

Henry slowly sat up straight and twittled his thumbs.

"But it's strange, because they didn't find anything that could have injured you. Like, someone knocking you out and just tossing you in the river." Jo explained, tapping her foot on the floor. "Are you sure you don't remember anything, Henry?" She asked.

Henry slowly shook his head and said, "Nothing."

Jo sighed and said, "Well, try to remember m'kay?" She offered him a friendly smile and stood up.

Henry smiled back and said, "I'll try."

Jo pulled her jacket up back to her shoulders and said, "I'd like to stay, but I've got to get to work. I should have been there about 3 hours ago."

Henry looked at her with widened eyes and said, "You denied going to work... for me?" He had a mild tone of confusion in his voice.

Jo put her hands into her pockets and said, "Yeah, I wanted to be here when you woke up."

Henry's cheeks rose with a large smile and said, "Thank you for that. It was quite a pleasure to see your face."

Jo laughed ever so quietly and began to blush. "Um, likewise..." She stuttered out. She slowly walked out of the room saying, "See you later." As she walked out and into the hall.

Henry kept on smiling and said, "Bye." As she left. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Abe. "Abraham Morgan, I know your fake sleeping better than anyone."

Abe quickly sprung from his seat and walked over next to Henry. "Why did you let her leave so quick?" He instantly began questioning.

Henry smirked and said, "Well, I'm fine thank you." Jokingly.

Abe rolled his eyes and said, "Why, Dad?"

Henry made an annoyed sigh and said, "She apparantly is late for work because of me, I wasn't going to keep her from her duties."

"Yes, but she _chose _to be late for work because of you." Abe replied.

"You're literally not going to ask what happened to me?" Henry asked, trying to change the subject.

But before Abe could answer, a nurse walked into the room. The same girl that found Henry.

"Hello, Dr. Morgan! Just coming by to see how you're doing." She said cheerfully. "Oh, I'm Claire by the way. Claire Morgan, ironically." She added. "Morgan is quite a common surname in England."

Henry smiled at her and said, "Thank you for helping me, Claire." He noticed she was English too. She had long brunette hair, hazel eyes, and had a quite tall and thin build. "And yes, Morgan is quite common in England."

Under her arm, Claire had a folder. She took it out and held it out to Henry. "I hope it doesn't trouble you too much to read this."

Henry recieved the folder and said, "No, not at all. Thank you."

Claire smiled and said, "I'll be back later to check on you again." She then walked out of the room.

Henry opened the folder and found a handwritten note laying on top of other papers.

It read;

_Dear Henry,  
I know who you are, and your secret. But you don't exactly know me. I've waited a whole 24 years for this moment. I know you will be confused, but you will have a lot of explaining to do to me.  
Claire_

Henry carefully read the note and confusion crept over him. He placed the note next to him and began to read the other papers. They were DNA and blood test results. In the other side of the folder was a picture of Henry and a young woman in 1990.

_NYC  
September 27th, 1990  
"I never thought I would lose my trust in you like this, Henry!" Adelana hollered, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I never thought that you would treat me like this after I told you the truth!" Henry replied, his face red with sadness and anger. "I thought you were sane, but I was so wrong." Adelana replied, this time her voice was a little quiter. "You need help, Henry. I can't love a man who would willingly kill himself to prove me something that is impossible." She added. "And nor I a woman who won't believe me, as I have sufferred from that long ago and long enough." Henry said, sitting down on the couch and burying his face in his hands._

_Present day_

"Henry?" Abe asked him, knowing that he was just caught up in another flashback.

Henry looked up at Abe and said, "Read those test results." He handed Abe the small pile of papers.

Abe looked at him with a puzzled look and asked, "Why me?"

"Just read them!" Henry snapped back.

Abe carefully read the results, and after a few minutes he said, "So, Claire is-" But was cut off by Henry saying;

"My daughter."

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review, follow, and fave! **


End file.
